Taking the Shot
by writer0824
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are on yet another mission against Eggman. However, on the way to his base, Knuckles and Sonic begin to argue. Eggman sees this, and decides to fire a laser to finish them both off. Tails sees the laser, and pushes Sonic and Knuckles out of the way, taking the blast himself. Now, he finds himself fighting for his life. Will he survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic

'' Okay, we should be at Eggman's base soon. I think if I get close enough, I can shut down the cameras, so we can sneak in.'', Tails stated, as he, Sonic, and Knuckles were running to stop Eggman's plan.

'' Why bother, little bro? I can take these robots down anyway.'', Sonic insisted.

'' Could you stop being so careless? Tails is right. We're better off with a sneak attack.'', Knuckles snaps. Sonic and Knuckles stop running and death glare each other. Tails stops, and tries to get them to calm down.

'' All I'm saying is, what's the point? Knuckles, we both can take these robots down, so why do we even bother with a sneak attack?'', Sonic shot back.

'' Because it's the smart thing to do. If you would realize that, we can get this mission over with.'', Knuckles shot back.

'' Guys, can we just get to Eggman's base?'', they didn't hear Tails at all, though. While the two friends were arguing with one another, Eggman watched, from a distance so he wouldn't be seen.

'' Well, this can be taken to my advantage. If I finish them off, no one will stand in my way.'', he mumbles to himself, and gets a laser beam out. He fires it, and Tails sees it going at his two friends, and takes the shot for them.

'' GUYS, WATCH OUT!'', Tails pushed Knuckles and Sonic out-of-the-way, before he could escape, the laser beam hit him, dead in the chest.

'' TAILS!'', Knuckles and Sonic scream. Tails fell to the ground, and Sonic and Knuckles ran over to him. Sonic cradled his little brother in his arms, trying not to cry. Tails was awful though. His chest was bloody, and it looked like he didn't have much longer to live.

'' S-Sonic?'', Tails mumbles, opening his eyes, half way.

'' I'm here, buddy, don't worry, me and Knuckles will get you to a hospital.'', Sonic says. Knuckles searched for the low life that hurt Tails, but Eggman left, knowing Sonic and Knuckles will surely kill him for hurting Tails. He finally stopped, and walked over to the injured Tails, and the terrified Sonic.

'' Tails, why did you do that?'', Knuckles asks, kneeling beside the young fox. Tails looked at him.

'' I saw the laser coming at you two, and you both were too busy arguing, and I had to do something.'', Tails answers, breaking Knuckles and Sonic's heart. They both silently vowed to never argue with one another again.

'' Tails, never do this again. Let us take the hit next time, okay?'', Sonic asks.

'' I can't, Sonic, you could have been killed!'', Tails exclaims, though, when he raised his voice, a shot of pain ran through him, causing him to tighten up.

'' So could you! Tails, you know how much me and Knuckles care about you. Ug, enough arguing, we're getting you to a hospital.'', Sonic says, lifting Tails in his arms, and feels his heart-break a little more, when Tails curls up in his chest, about to cry in pain.

' When I get my hands on that sorry low life that dared hurt Tails, I'll make sure today is his funeral.', both Knuckles and Sonic thinks. They run to the hospital, and quickly get there within 2 minutes.

'' Help, please, my little brother needs help!'', Sonic yells. Knuckles hated all the stares. He heard the whispering. He hated it. Two shocked nurses took Tails from Sonic.

'' Don't worry, Sonic, we'll do everything we can. Please, you and your friend wait here.'', one spoke to him very softly. Sonic nods, and sits on a pale blue chair, and covered his face in his hands. Knuckles sat down, and let the guilt sink in. It's all his fault.

'' Sonic... I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been arguing with you. If I wasn't, I would have noticed the laser and got us all out of there.'', Knuckles apologizes.

'' It's both of our faults, Knuckles, I guess we argue all the time, that we forgot to stay cautious. I'd do anything for Tails to be alright.'', Sonic sighs.

'' For once, me and you are agreeing on something. I'm not going to argue with you anymore ever again, Sonic. If we weren't arguing, Tails wouldn't be where he is.'', Knuckles sighs.

'' Agreed, no more arguing. I just pray Tails is alright.'', Sonic says, his voice cracked. Even Knuckles felt like he was about to cry. If Tails didn't make it... the two would never forgive themselves. Sonic tried to think of what he would do without his little brother, but quickly pushed those thoughts back. He wasn't going to lose Tails, he just couldn't. The thought was unbearable.

Knuckles was lost in thoughts as well.

' Why am I such an idiot? Tails and Sonic are the first real friends I've ever made. Yes, me and Sonic are rivals, but we still care. Tails... he never deserved this. I mean, I rarely say this, but I don't really get connected with people, and I've grown to care about my friends. Tails means so much to me. I can't lose him. Ug, when I get my hands on Eggman, I'm finishing him off myself. No one will ever get away with hurting Tails. How will I live with the fact I'm the reason Tails died? I mean, I pray I'm only being paranoid. I thought when I met the kid I'd grow this attached to him, but I did. I couldn't bare to go on with my life. I'd live in guilt, regret, and depression. The only thing I won't regret is finishing off Eggman. I really can't believe I'm willing to kill Eggman. If he takes Tails from us, he'll pay. And that's a promise.', Knuckles thinks, quickly pacing around. It was much worse for Sonic, though.

' Sonic, you idiot. You promised yourself you'd protect Tails. And you were too busy arguing, to notice a laser coming at you. Of course Tails would take the shot for us. It's just something he would do. The moment he's out of this hospital, things will change. Me and Knuckles will never fight again. Because of our arguments, I'm about to lose the person that means the most to me. My little brother. What will I do without him? Without seeing his smile? No... I can't lose him. Not him. I just wish I could take everything back. Never fight with Knuckles, and at least have it be me who got shot. Not him. Not him, please. When I get my hands on Egghead, I WILL finish him off. NO ONE EVER HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER! EVER! I can't even believe I'm thinking like this. I never thought of finishing Egghead off. But, if I don't, what else will he do? He could kill Tails and I can't be there to protect him. No. NO! I can't fail Tails. I just can't. I would live with myself if Tails doesn't make it. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but if Tails doesn't make it, Eggman won. Because, he learned, without Tails, there's no me. Maybe Knuckles would continue with his life, but Knuckles wouldn't forgive himself. UG! You're a failure, Sonic. Now, as punishment for your stupidness, you're going to lose everything that made you want to continue living.', Sonic was lost in thoughts. He never acted this serious, but how could he not? His little bro might die in at any moment. But, if Tails doesn't make it, Sonic might as well die, too.

'' Sonic the hedgehog? We have news about your brother, Tails.'', a doctor says, causing Sonic and Knuckles to jump over to him, praying he would say Tails is alright. Just, please, let Tails be okay.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! But, I'll have the new chapter up ASAP, okay? What did y'all think? The next chapter will mainly be about Tails in the hospital and how Sonic and Knuckles are feeling. Find out soon. Later. Oh, and sorry if it sucks, but only good reviews, okay? I love reviews! But, only good review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic

Okay, like I said, I would have the chapter up soon, so here you go. Hope y'all enjoy! Remember, I like reviews, but only good ones, okay? So no flames.

The doctor couldn't believe how jumpy Sonic and Knuckles were. But, he couldn't blame them. He knew of Tails. And, everything he had heard about the young fox was so amazing. He felt bad for what he was about to say. But, this was his job. But, how could he break to them that Tails was in a coma, and they don't know when or even if he'll wake up?

'' I think you both should sit down.'', he says, trying to stay calm. Knuckles and Sonic already felt their hearts break even more. When a doctor says, ' you both should sit down,' nothing good happens.

' Sonic, if your brother doesn't live, you'll never be able to live with yourself.', Sonic thinks, with a sigh.

' Knuckles, what have you done? You could lose someone who actually made you feel important. You could lose your best friend.', Knuckles thought.

'' I know this must be very hard with you, but I don't know how to save him. Tails... is in a coma. And, I don't know if I can save him, or even if he'll wake up. And if he ever does, I don't know when it will be.'', the doctor sighs, and was shocked about what Sonic and Knuckles did. They cried. Those two... crying.

'' No... no, no, no.'', Sonic mumbles.

'' This is all my fault. I should have watched more carefully. Sonic... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-'', Knuckles goes.

'' Like I said, it's not your fault. An older brother is supposed to protect his little brother, and that's my job.'', Sonic cuts him off, then cries harder, as does Knuckles. '' And I'm the one who failed.''

'' You can see him if you would like. Fair warning, his body is very injured.'', the doctor says, and takes them to Tails. Knuckles forced himself to stay strong.

' Do it for Tails, Knuckles.', he kept telling himself. Sonic couldn't be strong anymore. What was the point? If Tails didn't make it, Sonic wouldn't either.

'' Sonic?'', Knuckles asks, breaking the silence, as the two stared at their best friend's small, injured, body.

'' Y-yeah?'', Sonic tries not to break down and cry again.

'' I'm going after Eggman, I'm done having mercy. I will kill him for hurting Tails and bringing him in this condition.'', Knuckles says, and balls up his fists at his side.

'' I'll go, too, but let's wait, okay? Tails could wake up any moment. And, he'll have to see both of us because we're the last people he saw before he knocked out.'', Sonic sighs. He wanted revenge on Eggman so badly. He hurt his little brother. NO ONE EVER HURTS HIS LITTLE BROTHER! But, then again, what could he do? If he left, Tails could wake up.

'' Okay, I... I just pray he'll be okay. I'll give anything to make sure he would. I'd even give my life, just if it meant he'll be okay. I... I'm willing to throw all my pride away.'', Knuckles sighs.

'' Same here. I'll throw away my pride any day if it meant him being okay. And I would give up my life. Heck, I'd even give up my speed if that could save him.'', Sonic sighs. Tails lets out a groan. Both of them jump and stare at the young fox, praying he'll wake up. '' Little bro?'', nothing.

'' Tails... listen to me, I need you to come back. Please, little buddy.'', Knuckles pleads. Sonic looked a bit confused. Knuckles sighed. '' He can hear us. If we talk to him, maybe we can get him back.''

'' Oh, I knew that!'', Sonic let out a breathe, and looked at his little brother. Where should he begin? '' Well, little bro, I need you. I think we both would know the trouble I'd get into without you.'', nothing, not even a movement. '' Tails, please, I need you. Like, literally need you. You're my little brother. I never thought I would get a connection with anyone after Egghead took everything from my past. I was too scared to. Then, I met you. And... I cared about you so much. You meant so much to me. You became my brother. You gave me a reason to live again. I thought I was going to give up until I met you.''

'' Sonic...'', Knuckles was shocked that his friend, who was never serious or seemed depressed, said that.

' Maybe there is things I'm not meant to understand about the hedgehog. Yeah, he's annoying, but, I guess he can be serious. I mean... giving up?', Knuckles wondered.

'' Yeah, you know my big secret, Knuckles. I thought of giving up. There.'', Sonic sighs.

' What will Sonic do if Tails doesn't make it?', Knuckles wonders. Tails lets out a groan.

'' It's working. Knuckles, say something!'', Sonic exclaims. Knuckles wondered what to say. He would probably screw up.

'' Okay, okay, um... Tails, I know you can hear me, little buddy. You're too smart not to. Listen... you need to come back. I mean, imagine the trouble me and Sonic will get into without you hacking into machines and doing all that stuff.'', Knuckles begins. Nothing. Knuckles sighs, he can't save Tails. '' Tails, you need to wake up now. You're my... best friend. I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you. Actually, I know the answer. I won't be able to live with myself. You mean so much to everyone who knows you, Tails. Me and Sonic... we'd kill over you. Especially Sonic. I guess me and Sonic both have one thing in common. We both wanted to give up before we met you.'', Tails lets out another groan.

'' G-guy, you need t-to f-find Eggman. D-don't w-worry about m-me.'', Tails groans, not opening his eyes. Then, he slipped back into a coma.

'' No, Tails, please, little bro, stay with us.'', Sonic pleads, even though he knows it was pointless. He sighs, trying not to break into tears again. He turns to Knuckles. '' Come on, we have to find Egghead. And, Knuckles, no more mercy with him.''

'' I couldn't agree more.'', with that, the two took one more look at the injured fox, both tried not to cry again, and left. Eggman better watch out.

Yet another cliff hanger! What did you think this time? Reviews please, I'll have the next chapter up soon. No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic

Okay, here's the next chapter. What do y'all think so far? No flames, but feel free to review.

Sonic and Knuckles snuck in to Eggman's base.

'' Okay, Sonic, I'll take out the robots, you get Eggman, got it?'', Knuckles says.

'' Yeah, Knuckles.'', Sonic answers, and the two left. Sonic snuck into Eggman's center base. And sure enough, Eggman was there, looking at the security cameras. He looked a bit frightened at the sight of Knuckles taking down all of his robots without fail, but what really scared him was the look on Knuckles' face. His facial expression let Eggman know he should be afraid.

'' Maybe it was a bad idea finishing off the little freak.'', Eggman thought out loud, not knowing Sonic was there. His words completely angered Sonic. His little brother was not a freak. And Sonic will make sure Tails lives.

'' EGGMAN, HOW DARE YOU HURT TAILS!?'', Sonic yells, causing Eggman to nearly jump out of his hovercraft. He looks around, and sees Sonic coming towards him. He flies to the ceiling.

'' N-now, Sonic, no need to get too violent, I'm sure Tails will be fine.'', Eggman assures.

'' You'll pay for hurting MY little brother, Eggman, and that's a promise. How dare you think you can hurt him and get away with it. What made you think that was a good idea!?'', Sonic yells, balling his fists in anger.

'' But , Sonic, you're the one too busy arguing with one of your best friends to notice the laser. You should have seen it coming and known Tails would take the shot if it meant protecting his older brother.'', Eggman says, coming up with a plan.

'' You're the one who shot the laser.'', Sonic shot back. Knuckles appears and attacks Eggman. Sonic joined in. Within minutes, Sonic and Knuckles had Eggman on the ground, out of his hovercraft, begging for mercy.

'' Please, don't kill me! Please!'', Eggman continued to yell.

'' Give us one good reason we should.'', Knuckles orders. He wasn't going to be tricked by Eggman.

'' Because... I know how much longer how Tails has to live! A-and I know how to save him!'', Eggman yells. Sonic looks at Knuckles, they both nod, and release Eggman.

'' I swear if you try ANYTHING, I'll kill you.'', Knuckles snaps, as he releases Eggman.

'' O-okay, please, just spare me!'', Eggman yells.

'' One, stop yelling. Two, if Tails lives, I'll only put you in the hospital. But, if he doesn't, I'll slowly kill you.'', Sonic snaps. Eggman nods, and gets back on his hovercraft.

'' O-okay. You see, I made the laser to finish you two off. Of course you two are stronger than the small fox, so one blast can kill him. Luckily, when it hit his chest, it didn't go to the right angle to the point where it will kill him.'', Eggman says. '' Well, kill instantly. It hit him at the angle where it would first put him in a coma. Now, according to my past research, you can easily bring him back by getting him to wake up for a few hours. To do that, you have to let him know how much he means to you both. Sadly, if he doesn't wake up in exactly one week, he will eventually die within that day.''

'' No... no... no.'', Sonic whispers. He can't save Tails. He can't even protect him.

' No, Sonic, you can't give up hope yet. Too much is on the line.', Sonic thinks.

' Come on, Knuckles, you won't be able to live with yourself if you actually would allow Tails to die. Too much is on the line, and you won't screw up.', Knuckles thinks. ' For everyone's sake, don't mess up.'

Both of them were too busy being lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice Eggman escaping.

'' Sonic, what are we going to do? I screw everything up when it comes to letting people know how much they mean to me. And, we already tried that, and Tails only woke up for a moment. We have to get him to stay up for a few hours, not a few moments.'', Knuckles begins to panic, which isn't very common. But, he can't take it anymore. He can fail, and he knows himself. He's horrible with words. And, Sonic isn't exactly the best. But, it's all up to them.

'' We have to figure this out. Come on, we can't waste any more time. I can't lose someone that means everything to me.'', Sonic says. With that, the two walk out.

Okay, sorry it's so short, but I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Sorry though, my internet connection is messed up. I hope I can get it fixed soon so I can get my stories up faster. The next chapter is just going to be about Tails' POV, with what he dreams, and how he hears Sonic and Knuckles talking to him, and how he wants to respond. Okay? R& R, but, remember, no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic

Okay, here's the next chapter. Like I said before, this is going to be Tails' POV. Feel free to review, but like always, no flames. I hope y'all like it because, honestly, I'm working really hard on this one. This one determines whether Tails wakes up.

Everything hurts, especially my chest. I can't open my eyes. It's kinda like I'm sleeping, but not really. I don't have any dreams. I just can't open my eyes. I hear faint crying. Two people crying. And, even though I can't see them, I recognize those voices any where. Sonic and Knuckles.

'' Tails, please, little buddy, wake up for your big brother.'', I hear Sonic say. Believe me Sonic, I want to so badly. I just can't though. I've already tried. '' Come on, Tails, I need you. I mean, I don't know how I'd manage without having my best friend at my side. I'd be pretty messed up.''

'' Yeah, Tails, I mean, I know I'm a jerk, but I really do care about you. I mean, you let me know it was okay to have friends. Your unbreakable spirit is what caused me to open up to you guys.'', I hear Knuckles say. I imagine them both standing over me, begging me to wake up. I can't believe these two are so upset. I was just holding them back, right? I mean, Sonic will be so much better without me holding him back. I'm just a kid. I'm not strong enough to fight. Not without Sonic at least. Man, why can't I just fight this off? I bet Sonic could without any trouble...

'' Seriously, I'd do anything for you to wake up now, Tails. Even... even give up my speed.'', I hear Sonic say. He'd give up his speed... just to save me?

'' Sonic... help... I can't... f-fight.'', I mumble, and feel like every single bone in my body broke all at once, making me yell, and causing the pain to become unbearable.

'' Tails, listen you can fight this! Please, fight this.'', I hear Knuckles yell.

'' Listen to Knuckles, Tails. Please... keep fighting!'', I hear Sonic yell, and it sounded like his voice cracked, like he was crying. Sonic, Knuckles, don't cry. I yell in pain again, and each time I do, the pain gets worse and worse until I hear Sonic and Knuckles' voices fade slowly.

'' FREAK! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!'', I hear a voice yell.

'' NO ONE LIKES YOU!'', another one yells.

'' WHO COULD LIKE A FREAK LIKE YOU!?'', the other voice yells.

'' SONIC DOESN'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE HOLDING HIM BACK!'', another voice yells.

'' KNUCKLES IS TOO INDEPENDANT TO CARE ABOUT ANYONE! IF ANYTHING, HE'LL BE GLAD ONCE YOU'RE DEAD!'', another voice screams. I still can't open my eyes, but I don't need to. I already know I'm crying.

'' No... that's a lie. They care about me.'', I whisper. Finally, I can open my eyes, only to see Knuckles and Sonic standing over me. '' G-guys?''

'' Looks like the freak woke up.'', Sonic says. What? I thought he cared.

'' Sonic... how could you say that?'', I ask, and the unshedded tears make my vision blurry.

'' How could you blame him? You're nothing but a little freak. Like we'd really care about you. We only felt sorry for you.'', Knuckles snaps.

'' Tails, wake up now.'', I hear a soft, worried voice say. S-Sonic? No, he's calling me a freak.

'' YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC, NO GOOD, USELESS FREAK!'', Sonic yells. What? But, just a minute ago, he was being nice. At least his voice was. Wait a minute...

' I'd give up my speed if it meant you being alright.', I remember Sonic say. This is a nightmare!

'' No, Sonic wouldn't ever say that to me! Knuckles cares about me.'', I snap, at least I hope those two care.

'' Tails, it's going to hurt a bit, but, please, come back!'', I hear Knuckles plead, but the Knuckles in front of me didn't say a word.

'' This is all a nightmare, isn't it?!'', I yell, but feel a rush of pain shoot through me again. The fake Sonic and Knuckles disappear, and I can't see anymore. I'm awake, but it's also like I'm dreaming at the same time.

'' Tails, you're doing it! Just keep fighting!'', I hear Sonic yell. Words won't be able to ever describe how much I just want to wake up, hug him, and hear I'm going to be alright. Sonic, please, please, help me! I want my big brother. I want to hear him say I'm not a freak. That he still cares about me.

Wait, Tails, even though Sonic doesn't see it, you are nothing but a worthless freak. Sonic only feels sorry for you.

'' Knuckles, can I have a minute alone with Tails?'', I hear Sonic ask.

'' Sure, let me know when I can come back in.'', Knuckles says, and I hear someone walk out.

'' Tails, you know how I am with my pride, speed, and all that, but I'd give that all up if you'd just wake up... you don't understand how much you mean to me. I don't think you ever will, Tails. I know about your past, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I know you think yourself as a freak, but I see you as my little brother. I know you need me, and I'm right here. Just, come back, please, Tails. Me and Knuckles won't ever fight again, and that's a promise. And, I promise I won't let anything ever hurt you again.'', Sonic pleads, and realization hit me. Sonic really does need me doesn't he? '' Please, Tails, I can't live without having my little brother back.''

'' Sonic!'', I finally manage to yell, and force myself to wake up. I open my eyes, finally. My older brother was sitting beside me and I'm in a hospital bed. My chest was bandaged. Sonic's eyes were blood-shot red, letting me know he'd been crying. I jump out of the bed, and on Sonic, wrapping my arms around him, and crying.

'' Knuckles, he's awake!'', Sonic yells, and Knuckles runs in the room. His eyes were as red as him.

'' Tails, words won't ever be able to describe how sorry I am.'', Knuckles says, walking over to me, and hugging me. Then, we all cry for a moment, Sonic's grip on me was getting tighter.

Hours passed, and after we assured Knuckles we'd call him of anything happened, he left. Me and Sonic went home. Now, I'm in my room, trying to breathe. Sonic's making chili dogs.

'' Tails? Buddy?'', Sonic tries to get me to come out. Am I really a freak? Has Sonic just been fooled into thinking I'm important?

'' Come in, Sonic.'', I say, and my older brother opens my door. He looks at me, with worried eyes. '' I'm okay.''

'' No, you're not. Ever since this stupid coma thing, you've been acting wierd. I know you must be freaked out and everything, and that's why I'm here to help you.'', he says, walking beside me, and hugs me. It's not only the coma that is freaking me out. It's the dream, too. Because it's all true. I really am a stupid, worthless freak. I wonder what will happen if Sonic hears me say that.

'' It's alright, Sonic, I'm okay.'', I tell him.

'' No, stop lying to me, Tails.'', Sonic insists. He looks at me closely. '' There's something else wrong, isn't there? What is it? Is it that I didn't protect you?''

'' No, it's not that, Sonic. You can protect me.'', I insist, seeing how worried my brother really was. And, now, I knew why. He thinks he failed. Failed to protect me.

'' Tails, if I protected you correctly, you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all.'', Sonic tells me. The once happy, excited, best friend I knew, had a miserable face and couldn't think straight.

'' Sonic... you didn't see it.'', I insist. '' And, that's not even what's bothering me!''

'' Then what is?'', he asks.

'' I'm a freak!'', the words just slipped out, and tears shed down my cheeks. I close my eyes, and slip down tears. I feel Sonic wrap his arms around on me, and cry on my shoulder.

'' No, you're not! Never think that. Ever! You're my little brother. There's nothing wrong with you!'', Sonic cries. Sonic's crying because of how I feel? Why?

'' Sonic?'', I ask, confused.

'' You're not a freak, Tails.'', Sonic insists.

'' YES I AM! YOU JUST DON'T SEE IT!'', I scream, crying on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his body. '' W-why do you care about me?''

'' Because you're everything to me. Tails, I would do anything to keep you here with me. I can't live without having my best friend by my side.'', Sonic says.

'' R-really?'', I ask, drying my tears.

'' Of course I would. I'd even give up my speed if it meant you being with me. I can't live without you, Tails.'', Sonic says, drying his eyes. I refuse to let go of him, but he did the same. I look out the window and see Knuckles walking near the door. Sonic gets up slowly, and goes to answer the door, leaving me by myself.

Yet another cliff hanger. The next chapter will be about what Knuckles says when he finds out Tails feels like a freak, what he does about it, and all of that. It will be the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic

Okay, here's the chapter. I might make a sequel, but let me know what you think!

Sonic opened the door, and Knuckles stood there.

'' Hey, Knuckles, we have a bit of a problem.'', Sonic sighs, not facing him.

'' What's wrong? I just came by to see if you're ready to attack Eggman and put him in the hospital.'', Knuckles says, clenching his fists at his side.

'' We'll take care of that tonight. But, it's Tails.'', Sonic says. Knuckles became even more worried.

'' What's wrong with Tails? Is he hurt? What?'', Knuckles asks.

'' He's not physically hurt. He's emotionally hurt. When he slipped into a coma, he had a nightmare that we called him a worthless freak. Now, he thinks he is a freak, he thinks he's worthless, and hates himself. Knuckles, this can lead to something so much worse. We can lose him.'', Sonic says, pacing around the living room, beginning to panic.

'' Calm down, Sonic, we'll talk to him right now. He must know we care so much about him. I mean, without him, there's no me or you.'', Knuckles says, walking by Tails' door. Sonic nods, and follows. Knuckles knocks on the door. '' Tails, it's Knuckles, open up.''

'' Come on in, Knuckles, you, too, Sonic. I know you're both out there.'', Tails says, and Knuckles opens the door. The two older ones sit by the youngest in the room, and they all remain silent for a moment.

'' So, Tails, Sonic told me how you felt. You don't have to worry about that with us. We really care about you. Literally, we never saw you as a freak.'', Knuckles says. Sonic nods.

'' Yeah, you know you are everything to me. I think it's cool you have two tails. It's cool.'', Sonic says. Tails looks at the two. He goes to open his mouth, but a shot of pain shoots through him, causing him to yell in pain, falling on his back on his bed.

'' TAILS!'', Sonic and Knuckles scream, terrified. They know that could of happened, but it still terrified them. They didn't know all of the side effects.

'' I'm okay, guys, really.'', Tails says, trying to get up, but Sonic helped him up, and both Knuckles and Sonic were by his side.

'' Maybe you need some actual rest.'', Sonic says, very worried.

'' NO! Don't leave me!'', Tails yells, grabbing Sonic's arm as Sonic went to leave so Tails could sleep. Knuckles went to go at the same time, and Tails grabs his arm, too.

'' Tails, we were just going to let you sleep.'', Knuckles says, very softly.

'' No! Please, please, don't leave me alone.'', Tails pleads. Sonic gave a worried look.

' Is this another side effect? Fear? Or is it the whole he thinks he's a freak thing?', Knuckles wonders. ' Man, I wish he would see how much he means to me and Sonic. I can't imagine moving on without him.'

'' Listen, bud, we're not leaving you, we were just going in the other room.'', Sonic says. Tails releases both of their arms, but hugs Sonic, crying on his chest.

'' Sonic, Knuckles, please, I don't want you guys to go! Please, just stay here!'', Tails pleads.

'' Okay, Tails, we're right here.'', Sonic says. Tails looks at Knuckles, and Knuckles gives him a ' I'm not going anywhere' look. He slowly let's go of Sonic, and lies on his bed, covering himself in the blankets. Sonic looks at Knuckles, and they both shared a worried expression.

'' We're here, Tails, we're not going anywhere. Get some rest.'', Knuckles says, in an ordering, yet a bit concerned tone.

'' Okay.'', Tails sighs, and quickly falls asleep. Sonic gets up and sits on Tails' desk chair, while Knuckles paced around the room.

'' How are we going to get revenge on Eggman when Tails needs us?'', Knuckles asks.

'' Well, what's more important, making sure Tails' okay, or getting revenge on Egghead?'', Sonic asks.

'' I think you know the answer, hedgehog.'', Knuckles says.

'' Exactly, let's just get revenge some other time.'', Sonic says.

'' Okay.'', Knuckles sighs. '' I can't believe he thinks he's a freak. He means everything to both me and you. I worry he'll never understand that.''

'' Believe me, you and me both worry about that.'', Sonic says. '' I worry about him period.''

'' Same here.'', Knuckles says.

'' You guys do know I'm not fully asleep yet, right?'', Tails asks, scaring both Sonic and Knuckles.

'' You tricked us!", Sonic exclaims. Tails lets out a laugh.

'' Maybe...'', Tails smiles.

'' Well, it's easier to say it, when we don't know you're listening.'', Knuckles says, with a light smile. Tails gets up, and hugs them both, forcing himself to ignore all the pain shooting through him. He knows he can't let those two know, because of their protectiveness.

'' I know how much I mean to you guys.'', Tails says.

'' No, you don't, Tails, and you never will. Wanna know why?'', Sonic asks.

'' Why?'', Tails asks.

'' Because, each day, I care about you more and more.'', Sonic tells his little brother. Before Tails could say anything, he feels Sonic wrap his arms around him, as the room felt colder. Knuckles did the same thing. The two were the only things keeping the small fox warm.

'' I love you guys.'', Tails says.

'' We love you, too, little buddy.'', Knuckles and Sonic say together.

Okay, so what did y'all think? I have a good idea for a sequel for this! I'll have it up soon


End file.
